


30 Day SFW OTP Challenge

by SecretMaker



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, I'll post a warning in the explicit chapter summaries so keep an eye on those, M/M, More tags to be added, Most chapters rated g, Multi, Some chapters rated e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 day SFW OTP challenge that can be found <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com/post/110221373143/in-case-yall-were-wondering-heres-the">Here</a> on my Tumblr.<br/>Various pairings, which will be tagged in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands - Marinka

2-7-15

Prompt: Holding Hands (Marinka)

 

               Makoto’s hands were large and warm and comforting. When Rin held them, they wrapped around his own and completely hid them from view. Makoto’s were the type of hands to hold when walking down a crowded street, or standing still and watching the snowfall, or when lying in bed with legs tangled together, just enjoying being together.

 

               Rin had never held Haru’s hands.

 

               He wanted to, God how he wanted to, but Haru just seemed so untouchable, even now after they had danced around each other for months and all three had sort of agreed to this kind of dating thing they were doing, whatever the hell that was. The point was, Haru was just as much Rin’s kind of boyfriend as Makoto, so really, he should be able to hold his hand whenever he wanted, right?

 

               So why was it so damn difficult?  


               Rin knew this was a stupid insecurity. He’d held Makoto’s hand plenty of times, had seen Makoto and Haru hold hands even more often. It was just Haru. So when they arrived at the movie theater and Rin was sat in the middle, he didn’t lean away, or insist that Makoto trade seats with him. He settled into his seat and pretended to pay attention to the movie.

 

               Rin knew better than to mention any of this to the other two. It had been almost two months since they’d sort of gotten together, and Rin had yet to screw it up. He wasn’t going to take his chances. Besides, he knew what they would say. Makoto would get all flustered and concerned about _fair_ and Rin’s _feelings_ and how they were all _together,_ and hell, he’d probably cry a bit. Rin was not about to have Makoto’s tears on his hands. Haru would scoff and turn away, just like he did every time Rin voiced some shortcoming.

 

               Rin dragged himself from his thoughts to grumpily munch on some popcorn, and of course, _of course,_ his hand bumped Haru’s in the bucket. He tried, he really did, but even Rin knew there was no passing off that flinch as a sneeze. Great. Now Makoto was looking at him funny, and Haru was staring straight ahead with that _knowing_ aura of his. Rin shoved his hand back against his thigh and pretended not to exist.

 

               Two hours later, and Makoto was smiling and nuzzling into Rin’s shoulder. Rin supposed it was to be expected; this was about the most romantic movie he’d ever seen, and if he wasn’t so busy hating himself, he’d probably be crying right now. But instead, he was completely focused on keeping the right side of his body relaxed so Makoto would be comfortable and clenching his left fist so he wouldn’t do something stupid like _touch Haru._ When the credits rolled, he was so focused on this task that he didn’t react until Haru and Makoto were already standing, looking down at him in confusion. Stiffly, he stood and followed Haru out of the theater without a word.

 

               They were walking down the road by the ocean toward Haru’s house when it happened. Makoto started chuckling and gave Rin’s hand a tiny squeeze, but otherwise said nothing. When Rin stared at him, waiting for an explanation, Haru snuck up on his other side and slipped his fingers into Rin’s.

 

               “You know,” Haru said, ignoring Rin’s full-body flinch and his dumbstruck expression, “you can be really stupid sometimes.”

 

               No one else said anything the rest of the way home, but Rin couldn’t care less. He was already on cloud nine, one hand wrapped in big, safe warmth, and the other in cool, slender security.


	2. Off Cuddling Somewhere - SouHaru

“Nanase, if you don’t move your foot this instant, I’ll cut it off,” Sousuke mumbled sleepily. Haru responded by digging his toes even harder into Sousuke’s ribs. “Seriously, how are you even this flexible?” Sousuke whined, batting at Haru’s head.

“Just because you’re a geriatric,” Haru grumbled from his place against Sousuke’s chest.

“You’re older than I am,” Sousuke retaliated. Haru made no answer, but he did move his foot to rest gently against Sousuke’s calf. Sousuke smiled into Haru’s silky black hair and tightened his arms around the other. “I hate you,” he murmured fondly against Haru’s scalp. Haru hummed and snuggled a bit closer into Sousuke’s chest, fiddling with the pocket of Sousuke’s hoodie. Sousuke gently rubbed one hand up and down Haru’s bicep, if only to feel the way he turned boneless at such a soft gesture. They were utterly silent for a while.

Sousuke could admit it to himself – if absolutely no one else – that these moments were why he was in love with Haru. He loved the solid warmth of the other’s body curled against his arm, the Makoto’s-shampoo-and-chlorine scent of his hair, the quiet, easy bickering. It didn’t matter now that no one got why they fought so much, or why they touched each other so often, or why they rarely called each other by their given names. Those straightforward romances belonged to his relationships with Rin and Makoto, and to the four of them as a whole. But when the two of them were alone, they were free to stick their feet in each other’s faces, to lay all over each other, to insult each other, to be Nanase and Yamazaki and in love in their own little way. Haru shifted against him, and Sousuke felt himself drifting back to sleep.

It was some sort of latent sixth-sense that opened Sousuke’s eyes and had him up and pinning Haru to the wall. By the time the kouhais rounded the corner, he had his tongue down Haru’s throat and Haru’s leg up around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Jury Duty. Find the rest of this fic over [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3325793)


	3. On a Date - RinTori

2-11-15

Prompt: On A Date

 

               “Senpai, if you don’t get your ass out of bed in the next ten seconds, I swear you won’t be getting laid for a month.” Waking up to the sound of your true love’s voice, Rin reflected, was really one o fthe finer things in life. He could also hear Sousuke snorting above him.

 

               “You’d better listen to him,” he said. “You’ll get no pity blowjobs from me.” Rin didn’t even want to think about formulating a response to that. He rolled out of bed and stood blinking blearily at a much-too-chipper Ai.

 

               “What time is it?” he mumbled. “You usually don’t actually sparkle until after ten.”

 

               “Sparkle?” Sousuke mumbled, and Rin absently tossed an eraser from his desk at him.

 

               “It’s 4:30,” Ai said, “and you take forever in the morning, so get moving. I want to be there by 8.” Ai looked at him for a moment, then nodded decisively and turned on his heal to leave. Rin watched after him for a minute or two, then turned and melted back into bed.

 

               “You know he’s been looking forward to this for weeks,” Sousuke said. “He has a countdown in his room and everything. Momo showed it to me.”

 

               “And just what were you doing alone with Momo?” Rin teased, waggling his eyebrows though he knew Sousuke couldn’t see.

 

               “I was fucking him up the ass,” Sousuke deadpanned. “What do you think, Rin, we were playing Animal Crossing.”

 

               “Nerds.”

 

               “This from the man who promised to take his boyfriend to the amusement park just so he could win him that stuffed duck he saw on the brochure.”

 

               “Shut up.”

 

               “Now you’re definitely not getting a pity blowjob from me.”

 

               “He’d better not be,” came Momo’s sleepy voice from the doorway. “Rin-Senpai, get out. Nitori-Senpai’s making noise and I want to sleep and it’s your fault. I’m sleeping here.” Rin groaned and heaved himself off the bed. While he gathered up his clothes, room key, and phone, Momo climbed the ladder to Sousuke’s bunk and snuggled down there. Rin shot them one last glare before leaving the room.

 

               Ai was humming to himself when Rin entered his room, skipping about and moving things here and there. Rin leaned against the doorframe and watched him clean with a smile.

 

               “Is it my birthday?” he joked. Ai spun around and graced him with a blinding smile. “I know you’re not cleaning for the fun of it, Ai. What gives?”

 

               “I’m just really happy that I get to go out without you today, Senpai,” he chirped. Rin felt his face get warm and fought the urge to look away.

 

               “Well,” he growled playfully, “since _my_ room has been invaded by _your_ kouhai, I think it’s only fair that I get to sleep here.” Rin flopped onto Ai’s bed.

 

               “But the park-“

 

               “Ai,” Rin interrupted. “I promise, if you wake me up at 6:30, we’ll leave at 7 and be there by 8. He reached out and tugged Ai onto the bed beside him by the belt loops. Ai protested, but snuggled up to his senpai nonetheless.

 

              

 

               Rin woke some time later with the sun filtering through the window and glinting off the silver hair of his boyfriend. “Hey,” he murmured, “if you don’t want to go to the amusement park, you could have just told me.”Ai cracked open his big blue eyes and stared at Rin for a moment. Then he gasped and flew out of the bed. Rin laughed at him and followed at a much more reasonable rate. “Relax, Ai,” he said. “We still have plenty of time. It’s only ten after seven.” Ai never paused in his rushing around the room until Rin looped an arm around his waist with another laugh and dragged him bodily through the door.

 

              

 

               It was a forty-five minute train ride to the amusement park, and Ai hadn’t stopped fidgeting the entire way there. By the time they reached the front gate, Rin had pretty much mastered surpassing his smile. But the look on Ai’s face when they got through the gate and into the park itself was enough to take his breath away.

 

               Ai was always beautiful. He was always cute, always sweet, always awe-inspiring. But when he smiled like _that,_ Rin knew without a doubt that an angel had fallen into his lap and presented him all his wildest dreams. And then it happened.

 

               Ai caught sight of the park’s biggest attraction, a monstrous roller coaster with five loops, a three-hundred foot drop, and its own liability waiver. Rin kissed his manly pride goodbye at the very sight of it. And of course –

              

               “Ooh, Senpai, let’s go on that one first!”

 

               Rin turned to tell his boyfriend in no uncertain terms that he would absolutely not be getting on that steel monstrosity. He really did intend to. But.

 

               The look on Ai’s face was bright enough to power a metropolitan city for a full year. And it was aimed directly at Rin.

 

               Before he knew it, Rin blinked and looked around to find himself being handed a paper on a clipboard by a bored looking attendant. He glanced around to see Ai already handing his back with a grin on his face. Ai shot him a Look, and Rin, not really thinking about it, scribbled something that didn’t even remotely resemble his signature before being tugged forward by a tiny hand wrapped around his wrist. Before Rin could really react, he was strapped into a seat next to Ai, and the coaster was already moving.

 

               “You know what, Ai,” he said, perfectly calmly, “I had wanted to be a bit older when I died. I had plans. Graduate, go to the Olympics, get married, maybe adopt a kid or two. I figured we’d be at least forty by the time you actually killed me.” Ai giggled and reached across the space between their seats to take Rin’s hand.

 

               “You’re funny, Senpai,” he said.

 

               “I love you, Ai. If you survive, don’t let Momo or Sousuke have any of my stuff. They don’t deserve it.” Ai laughed again, and Rin opened his mouth to impress the gravity of the situation on his apparently oblivious boyfriend, when suddenly the actual gravity of the situation kicked in and Rin screamed.

 

               Dying, as it turned out, was a lot worse than Rin had ever anticipated. His stomach couldn’t seem to decide whether it liked being in his feet or his nose better, his heart was pounding, he was fairly sure he had wet himself, and all the while, Ai was whooping and laughing in sheer joy beside him. The irony was not lost on the redhead. Rin had a heart attack during the first loop. A stroke during the second. The main drop witnessed an aneurism, the third loop another heart attack, and the fourth loop decapitated him. By the time they reached a hairpin turn and a sudden drop into the fifth and final loop, Rin was absolutely certain he was now a disembodied spirit doomed to haunt the ride that had been his undoing.

 

               He barely noticed when the coaster reached the platform again. Ai clambered out next to him and did whatever it was such clearly inhuman people did after they stared death in the face while Rin stared straight ahead.

              

               “Rin-Senpai?” Ai asked from the platform. “The ride’s over, you need to get out now.” Rin turned to face his boyfriend, and promptly vomited.

 

              

 

               “I am so sorry, Senpai!” Ai cried for the six hundredth time, fussing over Rin. The older boy closed his eyes and focused on breathing through his nose as Ai started petting his hair gently. Most of the boy’s fretting was irritating, but the hair thing was actually pretty nice. If Rin pretended hard enough, he could almost forget his time as a disembodied spirit. Ai kept on apologizing, listing again and again all the ways he would make it up to his boyfriend.

 

               “It’s alright, Ai,” Rin said after a while. “I’m fine now.” To prove his point, Rin stood, and he only swayed a little. Ai narrowed his eyes at him, but let it pass.

 

               “Okay,” he said slowly. “So what do you want to do?” Rin smiled.

 

               “Well, we came here to get that duck, didn’t we?” Ai’s face lit up and he gasped, grabbing Rin’s wrist again and running off toward the carnival games. Rin followed with a laugh, thinking that it didn’t matter how horrible it was, he’d do anything to see Ai this happy.


	4. Gaming/Watching a Movie - SeiRin

2-14-15

Prompt: Gaming/Watching a Movie

 

               “Why the fuck are we watching this stupid movie?” Half the team winced when Rin’s voice rang across the common room, but Seijuurou only chuckled.

 

               “Because it was the first years’ turn to pick, and this is what they chose,” he told the younger redhead, looping an arm around his waist and yanking him down onto the cushion next to him. Rin yelped and went entirely stiff, sitting cross-legged on the floor while Seijuurou lounged beside him. “Just deal with it. Next week, you can bully everyone into watching whatever you want.” Groans sounded around them, mixed with more laughter from the captain.

 

               Someone flicked the lights off and the movie started playing. Seijuurou started counting in his head.

 

               5. The opening credits rolled. 4. The first panoramic shot of the city swept across the screen. 3. The main character finished her jog just in time to get coffee. 2. The attractive new barista looked up from the counter and smiled. 1. Rin leaned against Seijuurou’s shoulder with his eyes on the screen.

 

               Seijuurou didn’t really watch any more of the movie. He was far too caught up in the boy he held against his side, running fingers through his hair, tracing patterns on his hip, marveling at the way the light from the tv sparkled in his eyes. Rin rarely allowed vulnerable moments like this, and Seijuurou savored every one. He knew it would be a risk, that Rin could easily get angry and storm off to his dorm, but he whispered into his ear anyway.

 

               “I know you don’t believe me, but you really are the most dazzling creature I’ve ever set eyes on.” Rin turned slightly, but Seijuurou followed, not giving him any room to get away. “You’re going through some shit, I get it. But you need to know that it’s okay to ask for help, and it’s okay to lean on someone sometimes. I’m here for you, Rin, and nothing you do can change that.” He tightened his arms around Rin, pulling him half into his lap. “I love you, more than you know. And I’ll never leave you.”

 

               Those were the words that did it. Rin utterly sagged in Seijuurou’s hold. A few tears leaked from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Seijuurou just brushed them away in silence and held one of Rin’s hands in both of his. He adjusted them slightly so that Rin was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest.

 

               “I love you too,” Rin whispered. The rest of the team watched the movie, oblivious, but for Rin and Seijuurou, the world had stopped completely in that moment.


	5. Three Kisses - NitoMikoRin

2-16-15

Prompt: Three Kisses

 

               Seijuurou woke up from his nap with a pair of lips pressed against his own. He sighed and opened his mouth to let the other in before he really registered what was going on, content just to feel the weight of one of his boyfriends laying on him and the other carding long fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Ai curled on his chest with his hands linked lazily behind his neck. Ai pulled back slowly, opening his big blue eyes to blink lazily at Seijuurou.

 

               “Good nap?” he asked. Seijuurou nodded, leaning his head to one side to encourage Rin to focus on another section of hair. He wrapped his arms around Ai’s waist and sighed contentedly.

 

               “What’s up for today?” he asked.

 

               “I’m off practice for the next two days,” Rin answered, “and Ai said something about an outbreak of the mumps closing the daycare for the rest of the week.” Ai nodded against Seijuurou’s shoulder. “We’re free to do whatever we want.”

 

               Seijuurou hummed. “So what do you want to do, Nitori?” he asked.

 

               “Whatever,” Ai answered. “I really just don’t want to get dressed today. We can go out tomorrow, if you want.”

 

               “Sounds good,” Seijuurou agreed. “Matsuoka?”

 

               “I haven’t had a lazy day in a while,” Rin pondered. “Movies or cuddles?”

 

               “Do I have to make the popcorn if I choose movies?” Seijuurou asked. Rin nodded with a smirk, and Seijuurou groaned. “Cuddles.” Ai giggled.

 

               “Sounds good,” he said.

 

 

 

               Rin sprinted up the stairs of their apartment building, far, far too terrified to wait for the elevator. He actually missed their floor and had to double back half a flight of stairs before he was tearing down the hallway. He skidded to a stop at their door, still decorated with those stupid stickers Ai had put up a few months before, and fumbled with his key.

 

               “Come _on,_ damn it!” he shouted at the damn thing that didn’t seem to want to fit into the lock. It finally went in, and then he was throwing the door open, and then he was throwing himself at his boyfriend. Seijuurou, much to his credit, managed to catch Rin and maneuver them both so that they fell on the floor rather than the table.

 

               “Matsuoka?” he shouted, startled. Rin didn’t answer, just tightened his grip on the taller man and fought against the way his entire body was shaking. “Hey, Rin?” Seijuurou asked in a gentler voice. “What’s wrong, babe?”

 

               “I- I thought,” Rin attempted, but he couldn’t say it. Instead, he started scrambling his way up Seijuurou’s body until he could slam their lips together in a desperate kiss. Seijuurou stiffened in surprise, but he seemed to sense what Rin needed and kissed him back fiercely. Rin forced the other’s mouth open, thrusting his tongue inside and closing his eyes tight against the flood of relief that the familiar taste brought him. This wasSeijuurou, warm and solid and _alive_ under him, kissing him back, and Rin was crying.

 

               Later, when Rin had better control over himself, he and Ai sat on either side of Seijuurou on the couch, all three of them tangled together. Rin stayed quiet and held down the occasional tremor as Ai explained.

 

               “Nanase-san called this afternoon. Apparently Tachibana-san had reported to a fire at a big office building, and there were a lot of officers from your unit there. Tachibana-san hadn’t seen you on the scene, so he called Nanase-san to make sure you were okay. Rin freaked out, because he didn’t know.” Seijuurou’s arms tightened around the two of them.

 

               “I’m okay,” he said, slowly. Rin knew what was coming. He buried his face in Seijuurou’s chest. “But you two do have to know that it is a possibility. I’m a cop. It’s not the safest job around.”

 

               “We know, Sei,” Rin whispered.

 

               “It’s something Rin and I have talked about,” Ai added. “But it’s not something we can exactly prepare for.”

 

               “I know,” Seijuurou told them. They spent the rest of that night huddled close together, reminding each other with whispers and kisses and soft touches that all was well.

 

 

 

               Ai was jumping up and down and screaming in the stands as he watched Rin win another race. Gou and Makoto were right there next to him, screaming just as loud, but Ai barely even noticed them. He watched Rin tug off his goggles and swim cap and turn to see his placement with a grin on his face. He pulled himself from the pool and scanned the stands, grinning even wider when his eyes landed on Ai.

 

               Ai tore from the stands as soon as Rin had disappeared. He jogged through the compound and stood, bouncing in place, outside the locker room, waiting for Rin to come out. It hadn’t been all that big of a race, but he still felt that surge of adrenaline every time Rin won so much as a practice lap. His boyfriend had spent his entire life clawing his way to the top, and now Ai was the one who got to stand there with him and Seijuurou and enjoy the view.

 

               Rin came bounding out of the locker room and swept Ai off his feet, twirling him in the air and slamming their mouths together in a kiss tinged with sweat, chlorine, and victory. Rin broke free with a laugh, and Ai swore he had never been so in love as in this very moment.

 

               “Come on,” he giggled when Rin set him down. “Let’s go surprise Seijuurou at work.” Rin nodded and swooped down to kiss him again before they walked out of the sports center hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted as part of [Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3149348/chapters/6833759)


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes - SouMakoHaruRin

2-18-15

Prompt: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

 

               Sousuke was at his wits’ end. It was bad enough the time he came home at the end of a long week to find Makoto wearing one of his shirts. At least on him it had just been a little baggy, nothing so serious as to make it obvious it wasn’t the brunet’s own. That day, it had only filled Sousuke with a surge of warmth and possessiveness, seeing his boyfriend in his shirt.

 

               But this, this was not okay. Sousuke had always known that Haru had a thing for wearing Makoto’s orange tshirt to the point where no one even thought of it as Makoto’s anymore, but now both he and Rin had moved on to raiding _Sousuke’s_ clothes. More evenings than not, Sousuke came into the bedroom all set to turn in only to find Haru and Rin tangled in the bed, each swimming in one of Sousuke’s shirts. They were cute enough when the cuddled in their sleep like this in their own clothes. Adding Sousuke’s shirts to the mix was just evil.

 

               “They know they’re doing it, too,” Sousuke ranted one morning to Makoto. They had the apartment to themselves, the other two having left early for practice. Makoto was sitting at the table with his glasses on, grading papers while Sousuke lay spread-eagle nearby on the floor.

 

               “Mmhhmm,” Makoto hummed, not looking up from his work.

 

               “I mean, it was bad enough when it was your clothes. But they know how possessive I am, and they’re exploiting that.” Sousuke propped himself up on his elbows and looked intently at Makoto. “It’s a conspiracy. They want something.” Makoto chuckled at that and put his pen down.

 

               “You can always get them back,” Makoto said.

 

               “How?” whined Sousuke.

 

               “Give them a taste of their own medicine,” the other suggested, going back to his papers.

 

              

               “And that’s how we got the picture,” Rin finished triumphantly.

 

               “Okay, I get the how,” Nagisa said, looking at the picture, “but why a sports bra?” Rin grinned even wider. Sousuke groaned from his place half hidden in Makoto’s lap, wishing to disappear completely.

 

               “That’s not a sports bra,” Rin said. “It’s Haru’s tank top.” Nagisa stared at the picture for a moment, then fell backward, roaring with laughter.

 

               “This is your fault too, isn’t it?” Sousuke grumbled into Makoto’s thigh. “You planned it right along with them.”

 

               “Of course not, Sou,” Makoto soothed, but Sousuke could hear the suppressed laugh in his voice.

 

               “Then why is that picture your phone background?” Makoto did laugh at that.

 

               “Because it was cute,” he said.

 

               Sousuke levered himself up and leveled a very serious gaze at Makoto. “So’s that video of you in the cat suit,” he said grimly. “If I were you, I’d be careful.”

 

               If anyone ever wondered why all copies of the Great Sports Bra Picture disappeared, well no one ever asked.


	7. Shopping - SouMakoHaruRin (Focus on SouHaru)

2-21-15  
Prompt: Shopping

“Drop the cinnamon, Nanase, or I swear you’ll never eat mackerel again.” Haru blinked slowly at Sousuke then dropped the jar of cinnamon he was holding, right into the basket in Rin’s hands. Sousuke started growling low in his chest and Rin lowered the basket to the ground and backed away from the other two, his hands in the air. 

“Okay, when you two are done having your little brawl, I’ll be at the checkout,” he said, backing entirely out of the aisle. Haru looked after him for a moment, then sighed and picked up the basket. 

“You know it was just for the cookies Ran and Ren wanted to make for school,” he said. “Why do you feel the need to scare him off like that?” A thick, heavy arm settled around his shoulders and pulled him close against Sousuke’s body.

“Because I wanted to do this without getting any flack for it,” Sousuke answered, leaning his cheek against Haru’s hair. “Besides, I’m not the only one at fault here. You did put the cinnamon in the basket.” Haru huffed.

“What else was I supposed to do?” he muttered. Sousuke chuckled and pulled him just a little closer. They strolled around the store like that, meandering through the aisles and picking things almost at random before they moved toward the checkout where Rin was waiting.

“Haru?” came Makoto’s voice from the kitchen later that night. “Why do we have seventeen jars of cinnamon?” Haru was grateful for the pillow to his face that hid the way he couldn’t contain a smile.


	8. Hanging With Friends - RinTori

2-23-15

Prompt: Hanging with Friends

 

                    “What the actual fuck, Nagisa,” Rin snarled, surveying the scene before him.

 

                    “Ai-chan looks good, doesn’t he, RinRin?” Nagisa answered calmly. Rin, despite how much he wanted to, couldn’t really argue that. Ai was standing off to one side, hands clasped in front of him and shoulders hunched nervously. He had a couple of artfully placed clips in his hair, holding it out of his eyes and accenting his high cheekbones and big eyes. He was wearing a delicate-looking white dress that fluttered down to the widest parts of his hips, making them look rounder and his waist smaller than they actually were. It stopped somewhere just below his knees. Rin shot one last glare at Nagisa, then stepped carefully through the disaster that was Ai’s dorm room and over to the boy himself.

 

                    “Ai-chan does look good,” Rin whispered gently, taking the boy’s hands in his own. “Really good.” Ai blushed and glanced up at him shyly.

 

                    Oh god.

 

                    He was wearing makeup. Rin took a breath to calm himself, then turned and searched around the room. He spotted a pair of heels halfway under Ai’s bed and eased his way over to them. He knelt in front of Ai and smiled up at him. He ran a hand down the back of Ai’s calf and grasped his ankle, raising it a few inches so that he could slip the shoe onto his foot. He kissed Ai’s ankle and lowered it back to the ground before repeating the action with the second foot. He looked up at Ai, and his breath caught in his throat. Blushing down at him through the gaps in his fingers was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

 

                    “Oh my god, RinRin, you are such a loser,” Nagisa chirped. Rin kept his eyes on Ai and smiled a little wider.

 

                    “Fuck off, Nagisa,” he said sweetly, standing and taking one of Ai’s hands. “Ready to go?” he asked. Ai smiled and nodded. Rin turned and left the room, holding Ai’s hand and linking an arm tightly around Nagisa’s neck. He paused long enough to let Ai close and lock his door behind him, then the three set off together down the hall.

 

                    Rin could feel Ai tensing up the closer they got to the restaurant. He slowed his steps, letting Nagisa skip on ahead of them. “You okay, Ai?” he asked softly. Ai jumped beside him.

 

                    “I’m alright, Senpai,” Ai said, but his voice was more subdued than usual. Rin gave his hand a gentle squeeze, continuing onward. He stopped I front of the door to the restaurant, listening to Nagisa cheering inside as he caught sight of their friends.

 

                    “You know, I’m proud of you for doing this, but you don’t have to. No one here’s going to give you any trouble, but we can go if you’re not comfortable.” Rin looked down at Ai and watched the faint, pretty blush spread across his cheeks.

 

                    “I love you, Senpai,” Ai said quietly. “I’m alright as long as you’re with me.” Rin smiled and raised the hand he was holding to press a kiss into the knuckles.

 

                    “Okay,” Rin said. He opened the door and held it for Ai. Rin snorted to himself, ignoring the waiter and following the cacophony to where Iwatobi and Samezuka’s teams were seated. Rin maneuvered Ai into the booth between himself and Sousuke, watching carefully for the reactions of the group. Ai earned a grin from Nagisa and Momo, a quizzical glance from Rei, a gentle smile from Makoto, and utter disinterest from Haru. Rin relaxed a bit, but part of him was still on edge. Sousuke had slipped a protective arm around Ai’s shoulder, but seeing Rin calm down, he let that arm relax against the back of the booth. And then Gou arrived.

 

                    “Ai-kun, what on earth are you wearing?!” she screeched. The arm that Sousuke had behind Ai came up to grasp Rin’s shoulder in warning.

 

                    “Wh- Matsuoka-san, what do you-“ Ai squeaked, trembling in his seat. Gou stopped at the booth and leaned forward, propping her fists on her hips.

 

                    “What idiot told you to wear _those_ shoes with _that_ dress?” she cried. Nagisa threw his head back and cackled. Makoto let out a sigh of relief and the entire group seemed to relax, the tense atmosphere that had started with Rin and spread over the table dissipating entirely.

 

                    “What’s wrong with those shoes?” Rin grumbled, sliding closer to Ai in order to allow his sister into the booth.

 

                    “They’re green, Oniichan,” Gou huffed. “You can’t wear green shoes with pastel accessories, and Ai-kun’s skin tone. God, it’s like talking to a block.” Rin grumbled something under his breath, knocking Sousuke’s hand off his shoulder and glaring at Haru’s judging look.

 

                    “Wow, RinRin, you screwed that one up, didn’t you?” Nagisa laughed. Rin glared at him, but a sudden, bright laugh next to him drew his attention.

 

                    Ai laughing was the most incredible thing Rin had ever seen. His eyes were scrunched up until they were just black smudges on top of pink cheeks, his brows furrowed and his mouth opened wide. Rin found himself laughing along, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend on one side and his sister on the other. He let himself sigh in contentment and settle into the rhythm of his friends.


	9. Animal Ears - SeiRin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is explicit.

2-25-15

Prompt: Animal Ears

 

               “R-Rin?” The sound of Seijuurou’s voice so timid and shaky dragged Rin away from his computer in an instant. He looked up to see his boyfriend standing shyly in the entrance to the hall, fiddling with the hem of the over-sized t shirt that he was wearing with nothing else.

 

               “Sei?” Rin asked, standing. “What’s wrong?” Seijuurou looked away, blushing, his ears plastered to his head and his tail twitching behind him. Now Rin was seriously worried. It just wasn’t like Seijuurou – bold, brash Seijuurou – to be shy about anything, especially when it came to Rin.

 

               “I, uhm,” Seijuurou mumbled, then slowly lifted his shirt. Rin had to bite back a laugh.

 

               “Seijuurou,” he said gently, coming over and running his hands up and down Seijuurou’s arms, “you didn’t have to be shy about this.” Seijuurou bit his lip and looked away. Rin sighed and continued, “Babe, I know it’s kind of embarrassing, but I’m your boyfriend. If you’re in heat, I can help you. You don’t ever have to be ashamed of something that’s just a part of your nature, not with me, anyway.” Seijuurou glanced up, his usually sharp golden eyes wide and vulnerable. “Come on,” Rin prompted, tugging gently on his arm and moving them both toward the bedroom.

 

               That was when the scent hit him. Rin may not have had the heightened senses that his boyfriend possessed, but even he could pick up the heady odor of Seijuurou’s heat. He groaned and twisted, all but throwing Seijuurou onto the bed. He climbed up into the taller man’s lap and ran his fingers through his ginger hair, making sure to scratch at the base of his ears. Seijuurou started purring, leaning into the touch.

 

               “Please, Rin,” Seijuurou said softly. No longer afraid of Rin’s reaction, he sounded a bit more like his normal self. His voice was slightly deeper than normal, with a needier tone to it than Rin had ever heard from him, but at least he didn’t sound terrified anymore. Rin smiled and started kissing at Seijuurou’s neck, urging him to lie back.

 

               “Shh, I’ve got you babe,” Rin soothed, running his hands down Seijuurou’s chest. He sat up a bit to pull their shirts off, then scooted down the bed until he was perched between the other’s legs. He massaged Seijuurou’s thigh with one hand and ran the fingers of the other around his already dripping hole. “I’m gonna put one in now, okay?” he said. Seijuurou nodded. Rin’s finger slid in easily, so easily that he didn’t bother loosening him more before sliding another finger in. Seijuurou threw his head back and arched up off the bed.

 

               “R-Rin!” he cried. “More!”

 

               “I know babe,” Rin said, moving the hand that was on Seijuurou’s thigh up to rub gentle circles on his stomach. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, just be a little patient, okay?” He added a third finger, marveling at how slick his boyfriend was. Pumping his fingers in and out, he leaned forward to kiss and lick at Seijuurou’s chest.

 

               “ _Ngh!_ Rin, I – _AAH! –_ I can’t-“ Rin made his way to a nipple, nipping at it with his sharp teeth before closing his lips around the nub and suckling. He moved his fingers faster and Seijuurou’s entire body tensed as he came across his stomach. Rin released the nipple, easing his hand out to give Seijuurou some time to recover. He stared down at his boyfriend, a bit in awe. He’d done his research, of course, when he and Sei had first started dating. He had known that Seijuurou would cum, soon and often, but he was shocked at just how easily he’d reached his orgasm. By the time this thought had finished passing through his head, Seijuurou was already hard again, and starting to mewl up at Rin.

 

               “Ready?” he asked with what he hoped was a gentle smile. Seijuurou groaned and nodded. Rin smiled and planted one last kiss on Seijuurou’s knee before digging around in the night stand for a condom. He shucked off his pants and rolled it onto his length, wincing at just how sensitive he was already. He clambered back onto the bed and leaned over Seijuurou, lining himself up. “Sei?” he asked, and waited for the other to look up. “I love you so much,” he told him. Seijuurou’s eyes widened.

 

               “I- I love you too, R-rin,” Seijuurou stuttered, and at that Rin took pity on the poor thing and eased inside of him.

 

               Hot.

 

               And tight.

              

               And slick.

 

               Rin’s brain registered the earth-shattering pleasure of being inside Seijuurou and promptly shut off. He would never admit that he whimpered as he pushed in to the hilt, and anyway the sound was covered by Seijuurou’s frantic keening.

 

               “Y-you okay, Sei?” he asked. Seijuurou, apparently beyond words now, just reached up and wrapped his arms around Rin’s shoulders, clawing at his back and moaning. Rin let out a heavy breath and shifted his hips back. He pushed forward again, and Seijuurou _screamed._

 

               That was all Rin could handle. Before he fully processed what was happening, he was slamming in and out of his boyfriend at a frantic pace, angling as accurately as he could to abuse Seijuurou’s prostate. Seijuurou, for his part, must have cum again for the amount of fluid now coating his stomach, but he was still hard and desperate. Rin fisted his hands in Seijuurou’s hair, tilting his head back and biting at his neck. With a particularly needy cry, Seijuurou wrapped his legs around Rin’s waist and started bucking up to meet each of Rin’s thrusts.

 

               Rin started seeing stars and knew his own release was coming soon. He bit his lip, trying to hold on as long as possible in order to give Seijuurou the most relief, but the other man was so hot and tight around him and he was whimpering so sweetly in his ear and holding so tightly to his shoulders and Rin was so very much in love with him that when Seijuurou hid his face in Rin’s neck and started whispering tiny I-love-yous over and over again, Rin grit his teeth and came, hard.

 

               He collapsed on top of Seijuurou, fighting for breath and conscious thought. Some part of him registered Seijuurou slumping against the bed and running gentle fingers through Rin’s hair, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

 

               “I think I need a minute,” he whispered against the skin of Seijuurou’s shoulder. “Are you okay, or do you want me to get a toy out?” Seijuurou sighed, bundling Rin a little closer to him.

 

               “I think I’ll be okay for a bit,” he said, nuzzling his nose into Rin’s hair. They were quiet for a minute, just sharing the afterglow together. Then Seijuurou broke the silence with a tentative “Rin?”

 

               “Wha's up, Sei?” Rin mumbled.

 

               “Thank you.” Rin sat up and looked at his boyfriend properly. Seijuurou’s eyes were lidded and he was smiling up at him with such a tender expression that it took Rin’s breath away.

 

               “For what?” he asked, perplexed.

 

               “For being you,” Seijuurou answered. He lifted a hand to cup Rin’s cheek. “For being the most beautiful, accepting person I’ve ever met, for being so very strong and so very gentle, for loving me.”

 

               “Idiot,” Rin snapped, turning his head away. “Don’t thank me for something I can’t help.”

 

               Seijuurou laughed, a softer and quieter laugh than normal, but no less warming. “Sorry,” he said. “But you really are strong.”

 

               “I didn’t mean that,” Rin mumbled, glancing shyly at Seijuurou through his lashes. “I meant the part about loving you. That’s the part I can’t help.” Seijuurou froze, then turned a very attractive shade of red. Rin, deciding this conversation was much too serious, grabbed one of Seijuurou’s legs and threw it over his shoulder. “Come on,” he said. “You and I both know your heat isn’t anywhere near over.” Seijuurou turned a darker shade of red, but didn’t have time to comment before Rin slammed into him.


	10. Wearing Kimuguris - KisuRin

2-28-15

Prompt: Wearing Kigurumis

Pairing: KisuRin

Rating: T

 

               “Don’t you dare fucking laugh.”

 

               “Now Rin-chan, you know me better than that.”

 

               “I do know you Kisumi that’s why I’m telling you not to fucking laugh.”

 

               Kisumi was silent for a moment. Rin bit his lower lip. Great. He just had to go and open his big mouth, and now Kisumi would hate him. No more than he deserved.

 

               “Come on out, Rin.” Kisumi’s voice was not like Rin had ever heard it before. It was soft and gentle, with none of its usual charisma and glitter. Rin took a deep breath and opened the door to the bedroom. Kisumi’s eyes widened, and a gorgeous smile spread across his face at the sight of the shark kigurmi Rin was wearing. “See?” he said. “It’s not so bad.” Rin blushed heavily as Kisumi reached out and took his hands.

 

               “This is stupid,” Rin muttered.

 

               “This is adorable,” Kisumi said. Rin looked up at him, and he couldn’t help but smile. Kisumi was so beautiful. His sunrise hair was glowing in the dying sunlight, his eyes soft and his hands warm. He laughed and tugged Rin close to him. Rin wrapped his arms around Kisumi’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

               Kisumi began humming. It was a soft song, and slow, and familiar. Slowly, so slowly that Rin was following before he even fully noticed, Kisumi started dancing. Rin closed his eyes. Here, surrounded by the warmth and the scent and the sound of the man he loved, he felt safer than he had in years.

 

               “Marry me?” Rin whispered. Kisumi froze.

 

               “W-what?” Rin winced a bit and looked back up at the other.

 

               “N-nothing,” he stammered. “It’s nothing, forget it, I-“

 

               “Yes.”

 

               “What?” Rin tore himself away from Kisumi. “Wait, really?”

 

               Kisumi’s eyes were shining. He reached forward and caressed Rin’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “I said yes,” he whispered. “Yes, Rin, I will marry you.”

 

               “No.” Kisumi drew his hand back as if he had been burned.

 

               “What?” Rin’s heart broke the tiniest bit at the look of shock on Kisumi’s face.

 

               “NO, damn it, I want a redo! I am not fucking proposing in a pair of shark pajamas!” Kisumi held Rin fiercely against his chest and laughed, the sound of it warming his heart. He joined in, looping his arms around Kisumi’s neck.

 

               “Whatever you say, Rin,” Kisumi giggled.

 

               “And don’t you dare tell Sousuke about this.”

 

               “Of course not.”

 

               “And stop fucking laughing!”


	11. Making Out - RinTori

3-1-15

Prompt: Making Out

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: G

 

                              Rin was sprawled on the couch, a training regime in one hand and a cooling cup of coffee in the other, hating his life. Training had been kicking his ass lately, and now his coach wanted him to step it up in time for some competition at the end of next month. He let the paper fall to the ground with a groan and slapped on hand across his eyes.

 

                              “Rough day?” Rin lifted his hand to see Ai setting his bag on the counter and coming toward him.

 

                              “Hey,” Rin said, sitting up a bit more. “I didn’t hear you come in.” Ai hummed and took the coffee from Rin, setting it aside and crawling on top of him. He scooted around until he was laying flat on Rin’s chest, arms bracketing either side of his head and legs tangling together. He smiled at Rin and leaned in to press a slow, sweet kiss to his cheek.

 

                              “So what’s up?” Ai asked quietly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Rin’s shoulder.  


                              “New regime,” Rin answered. “Just not looking forward to it.”

 

                              “Lemme see,” Ai said. He scooped the paper up from the floor and propped it against Rin’s face so he could read it. Rin huffed, but otherwise did not react. “This is rough,” Ai said, “but nothing you can’t handle.”

 

                              “I know,” Rin groused. “I just don’t want to. I never get enough time to be with you as it is.” The paper disappeared, and Rin found himself looking into serious blue eyes.

 

                              “It’s gonna be tough for a while, babe,” Ai said, “but we’ll get through this.” He shifted so that he was hovering above Rin, smiling down at him. “And anyway,” he continued, “you’re with me now.”

 

                              “It appears I am,” Rin answered with a smirk. He tilted his head up and met Ai’s lips with his own. Ai sighed and smiled, opening his mouth to let Rin in.

 

                              It was slow and gentle, all shared breaths and languid movements. Ai was carding his fingers through Rin’s hair, easing the headache Rin hadn’t even realized he’d had. He slipped his arms around Ai’s waist, pulling his lover a little closer. Ai broke the kiss to breathe, pressing his lips gently against Rin’s jaw over and over again until there was no place on Rin’s face that hadn’t been kissed. The longer he went on, the less Rin could help it; he broke out in a giggle. Ai ducked his head and buried his face in Rin’s shoulder. Rin could feel the grin he was trying to keep down, pressed against the skin of his neck. Rin kissed Ai’s temple and sighed, his entire body relaxed.

 

                              “We’re going to make it, you know,” Ai said after a moment of silence. Rin hummed and kissed the top of Ai’s head, the tip of his ear, the side of his forehead.

 

                              “I know,” Rin said.


	12. Ice Cream - Marinka

3-3-15

Prompt: Ice Cream

Pairing: Marinka

Rating: G

 

                              “Gou and I used to come here when we were little,” Rin said with a toothy grin, skipping on ahead of the other two. Haru snorted at him, a feeble attempt to cover up the smile that was threatening to come to the surface. A chuckle from Makoto, however, made him suspect he hadn’t been as successful as he’d hoped. Haru huffed at him and quickened his pace to follow Rin inside. The door swung open to reveal a western-style ice cream parlor, complete with checkered floors, vinyl stools, and a juke box in one corner. It was all bright colors and soft edges and sweet scents.

 

                              It fit.

 

                              Rin fit here, the Rin they had known when they were kids, the Rin who was always laughing and shining and elbowing his way into people’s lives and changing them forever. That damn smile fought a little harder to reach the surface as Haru plunked down onto the barstool next to Rin’s. Makoto took the one on Rin’s other side and leaned his cheek on his palm, smiling dreamily at the other two.

 

                              Rin, entirely oblivious, ordered for each of them, three scoops of chocolate for Makoto, two in a waffle cone of coffee for him, and a classic banana split for Haru. Haru raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question Rin’s order, just looked around the room. At the jukebox. At the counter. At the door. Anywhere but at the sparkling boy next to him. The waitress set each of their orders down, and Haru latched on to his as a possible distraction. It helped somewhat, but Rin kept talking through the entire treat, going on about how his dreams were coming true, and how places like this were his favorite because even though they were western themed, they were still very much in Japan, and how he was so glad that Haru and Makoto were there with him.

 

                              That’s about the time Haru lost his battle.

 

                              Makoto noticed first. He sat up a little straighter and peered at his dark-haired boyfriend, brow furrowed in concern. “Haru-chan?” he asked. “Are you alright? You’re all red.” Rin snapped around to look at Haru too, and it only made the blush worse.

 

                              “Hey, Haru, what’s wrong?” Rin asked, putting a warm, strong hand on his shoulder. Haru stared resolutely at his hands, folded tightly in his lap, desperate to keep the others from seeing.

 

                              “Rin,” Makoto said quietly, a tone of wonder in his voice, and Haru knew he was screwed. Leave it to Makoto to figure it out just when Haru very much did not want him to.

 

                              “What?” cried Rin, swirling around to face Makoto.

 

                              “Rin, I think he’s just blushing.” Rin swore under his breath and turned back to look at Haru. Haru ducked his head a little farther and looked resolutely off to the other side.

 

                              “Haru?” Rin whispered, and it almost didn’t sound like Rin at all. It was sweet and quiet and sincere, coaxing without any demand or judgment. “Haru, is that true? Why are you blushing?”

 

                              “You,” Haru mumbled when he realized there was no other way to get out of this alive.

 

                              “Me?” Rin nudged, just as gentle as before. Haru nodded.

 

                              “You’re like you were before,” he explained. “Happy.” Rin made a small, strangled noise in the back of his throat and it was quiet for a moment. Then a pair of strong, warm arms were slamming him into Rin’s chest and a familiar scent was flooding his senses as Rin buried his head in the crook of Haru’s shoulder.

 

                              “Haru,” Rin whispered with a sniffle and a squeeze. Haru looked up at Makoto only to look away again and wrestle back tears of his own at the look of hopeless love in his eyes. Makoto stood and wrapped both of them up in an embrace of his own.

 

                              Haru wasn’t sure how long they stayed there like that, but by the time they broke apart, all of the ice cream had melted into a wide and colorful puddle across the counter. Makoto mopped up what he could and Rin left a tip that was double the price of the ice cream and they scurried out of the shop, eager to get back to Haru’s house where they could enjoy each other in private.


	13. Genderswap - RinTori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack chapter because I didn't want to deal with this prompt today. I'd say I'm sorry, but that would imply that I'm, well, sorry.

3-5-15

Prompt: Genderbending

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: T

 

                              “What the actual fuck?” The voice that roused Rin from his slumber was not the sweet and cheerful greeting he had come to expect from Ai, but rather a screech of pure, unadulterated disgust.

 

                              “Good morning to you too, Duckling,” came Sousuke’s grumble from the top bunk. Rin cracked an eye open to see Ai, standing several feet away from his bed, pointing a shaky finger at him and staring at Sousuke with a wild look of indignant confusion.

 

                              “What. Did. You. Do.” Ai asked through gritted teeth.

 

                              “Probably nothing,” Sousuke protested, but Rin could feel the bed shaking as he clambered down from the top bunk. The room was silent for a moment, then erupted in Sousuke’s laughter.

 

                              “Will you two kindly fuck off and let me sleep?” Rin growled, but his voice didn’t sound like his own. It was higher, softer around the edges. _Must be getting sick,_ he thought with a mental shrug and burrowed deeper into the covers.

 

                              “Rin,” Sousuke gasped when he managed to quell his laughter. “Rin, you might want to look at yourself.” Rin rolled his eyes and burrowed deeper still, only to squawk in protest as the blankets were ripped off of him. He sat up to make his fury known, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a strange sensation on his chest. He looked down to investigate.

 

                              Oh.

 

                              Well.

 

                              That explained why Ai was so upset.

 

                              Right there, hanging halfway out of Rin’s tank top, were a rather impressive pair of breasts. Rin raised a finger and poked at one, scrunching his face up at the weird feeling of it jiggling. Ai made a strangled noise and Sousuke started laughing again. Determined now to see just how far this odd morning was going to go, Rin plunged under the sheet still draped over his lower half and dug around in the front of his pants. He emerged a moment later and gave the other two a solemn look.

 

                              “I’m a woman,” he said. They were silent for a minute, then-

 

                              “Fuck this,” Ai screeched. “I am way too gay to deal with this right now. Come on, muscle head, you’re my new boyfriend.” With that, he grabbed Sousuke’s arm and the two left Rin alone to explore his new parts.


	14. Morning Routines - Marinka

3-8-15

Prompt: Morning Routines

Pairing: Marinka

Rating: G

 

               “Get your foot out of my face or so help me I will cut it off,” Rin snarled. Makoto blinked awake, stretching his free arm and wriggling the trapped one out from under Haru. Haru made a vague noise of protest, wriggled deeper into Makoto’s hip, and inadvertently – Makoto hoped – kicked Rin in the head.

 

               “Haru,” Makoto yawned. He got a vague “mph” in response.

 

               “Oi, fishbrain, wake up,” Rin said. He didn’t even warrant a “mph”. Makoto chuckled and reached over to pet down a stray bit of red hair. Rin levered Haru off of him and rolled out of bed, making a show of stretching out his various nude limbs. Though he maintained his aura of nonchalance, Makoto could all but feel Haru staring. Makoto chuckled and nudged him.

 

               “You know, he’s heading for the bathroom,” Makoto prompted. “Probably to take a bath.” With that, Haru was up and out of the bedroom, leaving a laughing Makoto to follow more slowly.

 

               Haru and Rin were already in the tub when Makoto reached the bathroom, sitting scrunched up at opposite ends and glaring at each other. Makoto chuckled again and stepped in between them, grateful that they’d spent the money on a tub big enough for all of them. He leaned back, laying his arms on the side of the tub behind him, and waited.

 

               Sure enough, no sooner was he settled in than from either side Rin and Haru came cuddling up to him. He chuckled again and maneuvered all three of them until he was laying lengthwise in the tub and they were spread out with their heads on his chest. This morning’s tiff apparently forgotten, Rin reached out for Haru’s hand, lacing their fingers together and resting them against Makoto’s abdomen. He shuffled upward until he could lean across Makoto and rest his chin on the top of Haru’s head.

 

               “I don’t know why you two even bother fighting in the morning,” Makoto sighed, running his fingers through Rin’s hair and his other hand up and down Haru’s back. “You always end up like this.

 

               “We have to,” Haru mumbled, his eyes closed.

 

               “’Sright,” Rin agreed. “If we didn’t, everything would be _wrong._ ” He looked up suddenly, staring at Makoto with a glint in his eyes that was much too bright for seven in the morning. “It’d be like if you suddenly started dishing out five star meals, or if he ate meat of his own volition.” Haru shuddered at the very idea. Makoto watched them both, and broke out laughing.

 

               “Come on,” he said after a moment. “We need to get out. Haru, you’ll need to be at work a little early today, remember?”

 

               “What about me, Mom?” Rin quipped. “What time do I need to be at school?”

 

               Makoto shot him a glare, but answered, “Practice starts at two today, and your coach says you’re on light regime for two weeks, to cool down from the last competition.” Rin pouted at him.

 

               “But!” he cried, turning his big red eyes on Haru, who shrugged. Makoto smiled a fond little smile and kissed the pout.

 

               “Come on, Rin,” he said, sitting up in the tub and forcing the others to do the same. “You know what happens if you overwork yourself too much after a competition.” Rin mumbled something under his breath, but stood and followed Makoto out of the bathroom, one hand around Haru’s arm to make sure he did the same.

 

               “I’ll make breakfast,” Rin said once he had pulled on an old pair of sweatpants that were probably actually Haru’s, judging by how tightly the fit around his ass, “since you two have to leave this morning.” Haru scrunched his nose a bit, but didn’t argue. He and Makoto got dressed.

 

               “If I have time on my break, I’ll try to come by the restaurant for lunch,” Makoto said as he fastened his tie. Haru slapped his hands away and fixed it for him with long, deft fingers.

 

               “I packed you a bento, just in case,” he said. “It’s in the fridge.”

 

               “Thank you Haru-chan,” he said. He leaned down and pressed a slow, tender kiss to Haru’s lips.

 

               “Lay of the –chan,” Haru said, turning away with a blush. Makoto giggled and left the room. It was cute, the way Haru still got flustered after all this time.

 

               Rin was standing at the stove wearing nothing but those sweatpants and Haru’s apron. Makoto came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck.

 

               “Hey babe,” Rin said, reaching up to hold Makoto’s head in place. He turned and gave Makoto a quick peck. “Breakfast on the road?” Makoto sighed.

              

               “Unfortunately,” he said. “My boss wants me in early to set up some presentation.” Rin chuckled and held up a little wrapped bundle.

 

               “Muffin and a banana,” he said, “since I know you’re going to go eat junk food at Haru’s for lunch.”

 

               “I don’t make junk food,” Haru argued as he emerged from the bedroom.

 

               “You do for him,” Rin pointed out. He gave Makoto one last kiss then spun him toward the door. “Get out of here,” he called with a slap to Makoto’s backside. “Go help people. Seduce clients. Make lots of money.”

 

               “I don’t _seduce_ people!” Makoto squawked, but he left with one last goodbye to each of them and no further argument.

 

               “You know,” Haru hummed, swiping a bit of bacon from Rin’s plate, “I recall him saying something very different last night.” Rin snickered and wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist. He nuzzled his nose into the small dark spot on his neck, just hidden by his hairline and sighed.

 

               “You need to get going soon too,” he whispered.

 

               “No. You’re not Makoto,” was Haru’s answer.

 

               “True,” Rin hummed. “I can’t really _make_ you go, now can I?” Haru gave him a tiny smile and tilted his head, exposing more of his neck to Rin’s exploration.

 

               “No,” he purred as sharp teeth grazed ever so lightly across the place where neck met jaw, “you really can’t.”


	15. Spooning - SeiRin

3-21-15

Prompt: Spooning

Pairing: SeiRin

Rating: G

 

                              “Babe, come to bed,” Seijuurou said from the entry to the living room. He watched his boyfriend working away at the dining room table, where he had been for the past three nights. Rin himself hadn’t swum competitively in years, but he worked as hard for the kids he trained as he had when he himself was in the water. Regional competitions were coming up and he had been busier than Seijuurou had ever seen him, pouring over times and technique reports and training regimes, staying up until the small hours of the morning each night and getting up with the sun each morning. Rin’s beautiful pale skin was growing dark under the eyes and shadowed around the jaw. Seijuurou’s heart broke every time he saw it.

 

                              Shaking his head, the older redhead walked over to the dining room, determined to put a stop to all this. “Come on,” he said. He bent down and scooped his boyfriend up bridal style, ignoring Rin’s squawk of protest. “You are going to bed now, no excuses.” Rin relaxed in his grip, but kept up his glare.

 

                              “Sei, I have to go over those time sheets for Tuesday, and I still need to write up a new menu-“ Rin said, his voice growing slower and softer even as he fought.

 

                              “It will still be there in the morning.” Seijuurou carried Rin into their bedroom and lowered him until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He crouched in front of him and removed his slippers, followed by his slacks. He nudged Rin until the smaller man raised his arms to help Seijuurou pull off his shirt. Seijuurou pulled back the covers and let Rin maneuver himself beneath the sheets as he stripped himself. He slid in behind Rin and pulled him close to his chest.

 

                              He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to, really. He had known Rin for almost twenty years now, and he knew that what the man really needed was the kind of silent support he so rarely accepted from anyone. Seijuurou just wrapped his arms tight around Rin’s waist and let him feel his heartbeat where the skin of Rin’s back met Seijuurou’s chest. He buried his nose in Rin’s hair and inhaled the sweet scent that lingered there. Eventually, the warmth of their bodies, the steady motion of their breaths, and the quiet of the room sent Rin off to sleep.

 

                              Seijuurou stayed awake for another hour or so, just watching the brilliant man he had fallen in love with. Rin was so beautiful and so bright, and so unaware of himself. The years had softened his edges, tempered the sharpness of his glare and his voice until all that was left was passion and firelight. Seijuurou sighed and tightened his grip, falling asleep to a silent prayer that that fire never burn out.


	16. Doing Something Together - SeiSouMako

3-23-15

Prompt: Doing Something Together

Pairing: SeiSouMako

Rating: T

 

                              “Can one of you pass me the trowel?” No sooner were the words out of Makoto’s mouth than he found himself with a face full of soil. He wiped the dirt from his face and turned to see his boyfriends deep in an argument, complete with flailing arms and waving tools. Makoto sighed and leaned over to pluck the trowel out of Seijuurou’s hand. He turned back to his little plot while the other two continued bickering.

 

                              There was a comfort to working with his hands like this. Makoto didn’t have Haru’s long, nimble fingers or his artistic abilities, but this was something his hands could do. He loved the scent of the soil, the feel of the cool earth between his fingers. He reached for the next plant, a tiny marigold, and started loosening its root ball. Absorbed in his task, he did not notice the others falling silent beside him.

 

 

 

                              “He’s so perfect,” Sousuke whispered to Seijuurou as they watched Makoto smiling down at the little flower he held. He placed it in the hole he had dug so very tenderly, touching its leaves with a smile as he packed earth in around it. Seijuurou leaned his head onto Sousuke’s shoulders and they watched as Makoto continued with the next plant, and the next.

 

                              “How did we get so lucky?” Seijuurou asked when Makoto paused to admire his work.

 

                              “Hell if I know,” Sousuke answered. He slipped an arm around Seijuurou’s shoulders and settled in more comfortably.

 

                              The garden was almost completely planted by the time Makoto realized the others were not working any more. He sat back on his heels and turned to stare at them, but each only gave him a smile.

 

                              “You’re good at this, Makoto,” Seijuurou told him. “Have you ever thought of opening a shop?”

 

                              “A flower shop?” Seijuurou nodded. Makoto blushed and looked back to the bush he had just finished planting. “I’ve thought about it, but it’s not really practical, you know?” Sousuke looked up at that.

 

                              “What do you mean?” he asked. Makoto stared harder at the bush, collecting his thoughts.

 

                              “Owning a business like that is only for brave people,” Makoto explained, “people who can take that risk. I’m not good enough to actually do well at it, so I’d be better off going into something safe.”

 

                              “You mean something you hate.” Makoto looked up at Sousuke, finally. Sousuke untangled himself from Seijuurou and they came to sit on either side of him. Makoto sighed and slumped onto Seijuurou’s shoulder. “Mako,” Sousuke said, reaching out to twine their fingers together, “you know we love you, right?” Makoto nodded. “And you know we want you to be happy. Seijuurou and I believe in you, and we want to support you in your dreams.”

 

                              “Even if you do totally screw up,” Seijuurou added, “we’ll be there to support you. We just want to see you happy.” Makoto sighed.

 

                              “I can’t ask you guys to do that for me.” Seijuurou snorted.

 

                              “You don’t have to,” he said. “We’ll do it anyway.” Makoto didn’t say anything for a while, just sat and looked over the garden.

                             

                              “Come on,” Sousuke said, standing. “Let’s get that last tree planted. I’ll hold it, you two fill it in.” He pulled the others to their feet, then walked over to where the hold had been dug for their final touch. Sousuke took hold of the tree, tilting it up so that Makoto could cut away the burlap around its roots, then together they lowered it into the hold. Makoto and Seijuurou started filling in the hole with soil while Sousuke wrapped the strap that was attached to a nearby pole around the trunk. “There,” he said when they were all finished. He leaned an arm on Makoto and looked at the tree.

 

                              “You wanna hear my sappy tree-relationship metaphor?” Seijuurou asked.

 

                              “I’m good, thanks,” Sousuke said with a chuckle.

 

                              “But it’s such a good one,” the redhead whined.

 

                              Makoto started laughing then, and Sousuke smiled even wider. “I want to hear it, Sei,” he said.

 

                              “You’re the tree, Makoto,” Seijuurou said. “You’re the beautiful thing that is held up by the soil and the post, which are Sousuke and I. Without you, we’re just a stick and some dirt, and without us, you couldn’t thrive. But with all three of us together, this tree will blossom in the spring, and it will grow until it’s huge and ancient, and maybe someday our great-great-great grandkids will play under it.” They all stared at the tree, and Sousuke felt his heart warm.

 

                              “Oh my god, that was worse than I expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come disappoint your mother at [Tumblr](http:/notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
